The Continuation of Haruhi Suzumiya
by hunterm101
Summary: Takes place directly after the events of Disappearance. Just more Haruhi Suzumiya adventures for everyone to enjoy. If anyone starts to get too OoC, let me know in a pm or a review.


_**My first chapter of tMoHS Fanfiction. I do not own the story, or any of its intellectual property. I just use it under fair use.**_

I turned the doorknob and walked in. Immediately, I was hit in the face by the smell of great cooking food. All the different smells mixed together to make a heavenly smell. Looking around, I noticed that this wasn't just some small meal for the five of us. This was a full blown feast. I couldn't help but wonder if she even know how to cook for the proper amount of people? Although, after only having hospital food for the past three days, my mouth began watering.

The next thing I noticed was that Asahina was already dressed up in her Santa outfit. I let that image burn into my mind. I only could do that for so long before I was yelled at for staring.

"Kyon! Hurry up and get in your outfit." Haruhi yelled. My "penalty for being in a coma for three days was that I had to dress up as a reindeer and amuse the group to the point of ridiculous laughter. While it may seem like a ridiculous thing to do, but I would rather do any ridiculous thing Haruhi can come up with, than to have to live in a world without Haruhi's craziness and the others' eccentricity.

I opened my bag to pull out the reindeer costume. I pulled everything out, including antlers and a red light to play off as a certain red-nosed reindeer. I began unbuttoning my shirt to take it off. I was swiftly greeted by a shoe to the face. I didn't have to see to know who it was.

"Not in here, you idiot!" Haruhi screamed, as Asahina freaked out and Koizumi chuckled.

"I have a shirt on under it!" I retorted. She didn't seem to care as she stuck out her chin and pointed towards the door. Her message was clear. I was to change elsewhere. I went to the room next door to get dressed.

When I was done, I looked ridiculous. I silently cursed myself for her ridiculous choice of outfits. She could have chosen anything else, but she managed to choose the one thing that would be the most ridiculous. I sighed to myself before opening the door to the clubroom once again. As I walked in, I was stared at for a couple minutes before the majority of the room's population burst into laughter. Even Nagato cracked a smile as she looked up from her cookbook.

I just stared at Haruhi until she stopped laughing. Finally, I asked her "Are you done, yet?"

After the reindeer scene, I looked around to see all the food that was prepared for our feast. There was food prepared from multiple cultures. It seemed like Haruhi must have been cooking for hours upon end to make all of this, but she's only been here for two hours. I instantly identified the source of the ultra-spicy smell. Mapo Tofu. It was so spicy, that if you put your head too close to the dish, you would end up coughing.

Eventually, after another 30 minutes of Haruhi's cooking, the food was done. We didn't have a chance to even grab plates before Haruhi pointedly cleared her throat. We all looked at her. "I expect all of this food to be eaten. If it's not eaten, ALL of you will be given a penalty suited for a criminal. I put hard work into making this."

"Didn't Nagato help?" I pointed out.

"You will never know the pain that's coming." Once again, completely ignored by Haruhi.

We served our plates with mountains of food. As we ate, we talked about various things. I was filled in on the events that I missed the three days I was in my "coma." We were told our plans for the next few days. We were then surprised after all the food was over by Haruhi giving us all presents. We all received secure line transmitters. She explained that they acted like cell phones, but they were secure, and could only be picked up by the likes of the government. I didn't even want to think about the blackmail she must have pulled to be able to get something like that. She seemed very smug with herself for getting everyone gifts that would really benefit herself only. She then looked to me and asked, "What did you get for everyone?"

Not knowing I was supposed to get anything for anyone, I looked at her blankly. Her eyes instantly got huge, she held up a finger, and yelled "Penalty! You didn't get anybody anything? As a penalty, you're going to stay after the party and clean up the mess." I wasn't even going to address the fact that nobody else brought anything else for anyone.

The rest of the party went by with much laughter, jokes, and smiles. Eventually, Nagato, Asahina, and Koizumi left. I had already undressed from the reindeer suit and was cleaning up. I looked to Haruhi and asked, "Aren't you leaving, too?"

"No. I have to lock up the clubroom," She replied. "Also, I might as well help you."

Unsure if I should say thank you to her "act of kindness" or not, I just continued the cleaning of the room. In no time, we were finished, but there were many clean dishes that she had to carry home.

"Would you like me to help you carry those home?" I offered.

Seeming flabbergasted, she replied, "No! I don't want you knowing where my house is. Besides, I'm perfectly capable of carrying all of this to my house."

Just as she said this, one of the bags she was carrying which held dishes fell to the ground. I gave her a sideways glance before reaching down to pick up the bag. I then, much to her dismay, took a couple of the other bags from her to help her carry them.

"It's not like I'll break into your house in the middle of the night when you're sleeping. I have better things to do with my time. Like sleep. Let's go." I then opened the door for her.

She reluctantly walked out and began to lead the way out of the school. Making sure not to be caught by the school's nighttime patrol, we made our way out. It was already dark. Checking my phone, I realized that it was already 23:45. "Wow it's late," I murmured.

"It sure is. I wanted to make sure that even if everyone didn't have a good Christmas at home, that they had a good time here," Haruhi stated simply.

I was quite surprised to hear her say that. It was surprisingly considerate of her.

"If you could have anything for Christmas, what would it be?" She asked me.

Thinking about it, I said, "Honestly, I'm not really sure. Up until here recently, I would have just wished for a more normal life, but here recently, I realized how devastatingly boring that would be. Other than that, there's not much more I COULD ask for. I have a mother. I have a sister. I have a house to live in. The brigade provides all the entertainment I could ever hope for and more." I managed to wind even myself with that explanation.

She seemed to think about this for a moment before responding. "I guess that answers my question in a way, but not really. What do you look forward to? You know what to expect from your life, but what do you look forward to?"

I didn't really have an answer for this. We must have walked silently for five minutes while I thought silently about the question she had asked me. I never really thought about what I wanted from life. My grades were decent. They weren't excellent, though. Nothing that would get me a full scholarship to any decent university. I couldn't hope to get a great paying job. I couldn't live a life of luxury. Maybe live out my days working some job that pays enough for me to pay for my food and living.

Finally she stops in front of a house. She doesn't move. She doesn't move towards the house. She doesn't face me, she just stops. This might be her house, and it might not. She just stands there for a long period of time. Eventually, I walk around and in front of her. She's looking down towards the ground, so I set down the bags in my hand, and lean down to look at her face. She has a tear streaming down her face. This took me completely off guard. The invincible Haruhi, the one who pushes everyone around, the one who made me realize how much fun I wanted to have in life, the one who has the power to change anything in the world, is in front of me crying. I was stunned. I didn't know what to do.

I was so surprised, that I did the only thing that came to mind. A went up to her, and took her in my arms. Surprised, she dropped her bags. She raised her arms, and for a minute, it seemed like she was going to push me away, but eventually she put her arms around me too. I don't know how we managed to get to that point. I don't know what lead to it. I don't know why we ever even embraced, but there we were.

"How can you live a life that?" She whispered. "I can't imagine that. You're a brigade member. None of my brigade members are allowed to live their life like that." She whispered this, but it seemed like she meant something entirely different from what she said.

Eventually, she seemed to realize the situation that we were in. she pulled away quickly, and half-heartedly kicked me. "You were taking advantage of me," she said weakly.

I wouldn't say that I was taking advantage of her. I honestly didn't even know how I ended up in the situation in the first place. How could I have been taking advantage of her?

"Penalty!" She yelled, going back to her normal self. "Your punishment is that you cannot tell anyone about what happened." I didn't say anything about the fact that not only is that not much of a penalty, but I wouldn't have told anyone, anyway. "If you do, heads will roll!" She assured. She took a minute to stick out her chin, pick up all the bags, and walk towards the house. She turned back towards me, and before she went back to her house, she said, "I expect a call when you make it home."

"Of course," I responded.

_**Chapter 1 complete. Please favorite and sub if you liked it. Definitely review, though, even if you didn't. Let me know what you did or didn't like. Thank you!**_


End file.
